Character Alignment
In many settings, Alignments are used to determine a character's moral decisions. Chaotic Good (Rebel) Chaotic Good characters don't let law get in the way of what they think is the right thing to do. They try to do good, but they would often go by it with the wrong methods. Many people don't agree with them and for good reasons, as these methods often end in disaster. *Elliot (Open Season) *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Wolverine (X-Men) *Chris (Dan Vs.) *Shrek (Shrek) *Jackson Overland Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Boog (Open Season) (though Chaotic Neutral at first) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) *Marisa Kirisame (Touhou) *Masamune Date (Sengoku BASARA) *Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku BASARA) *Donkey (Shrek) *Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Mr. Bean (Mr. Bean) *Robin Hood (folklore) *Godzilla (Godzilla) * Weaselcake(TF2 Freak) * Spyper(TF2 Freak) * Solgineer(TF2 Freak) * Soldine(TF2 Freak) * Proto-Soldine(TF2 Freak) * Oddball Heavy(TF2 Freak) * Dream Demoman(TF2 Freak) * Warrior(TF2 Freak) * Spengineer(TF2 Freak) * Silent Strike(TF2 Freak) * Soul Scout(TF2 Freak) * Ninjineer(TF2 Freak) * Samyro(TF2 Freak) * Sacrebleu(TF2 Freak) * Bob and Bob(TF2 Freak) * Bellatrix(TF2 Freak) * Aengus(TF2 Freak) * Combineer(TF2 Freak) * Heavy Sumo Guy(TF2 Freak) * Reaper(TF2 Freak) * Pancolawich(TF2 Freak) Chaotic Neutral (Free Spirit) Chaotic Neutral characters do anything they want to do, however they often hold themselves to a personal code of honor, and will normally stop themselves before they do anything to evil. *Hulk (The Incredible Hulk) * Venom (Spider-Man) *Rigby (Regular Show) *Deadpool (X-Men) *The Were-Rabbit (Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) *Catwoman (Batman) *Wario (Mario) *Nostalgia Critic (That Guy with the Glasses) *Beavis and Butt-head (Beavis and Butt-head) *Haruhi Suzumiya (Haruhi Suzumiya) *Panty & Stocking (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) *Axel (Kingdom Hearts 2) *Muscle Man (Regular Show) *Vyvyan Basterd (The Young Ones) *Richie & Eddie (Bottom) * Painis Cupcake (TF2 Freak) * Painis Vagicake (TF2 Freak) * Ass Pancakes (TF2 Freak) * Demopan (TF2 Freak) * Crazy Machine (TF2 Freak) * Seeman (TF2 Freak) * Captain Demoman(TF2 Freak) * Armeni(TF2 Freak) * J.D Aussie(TF2 Freak) * Soljah(TF2 Freak) * Madic(TF2 Freak) * Swiff(TF2 Freak) * Dragh Vundabar(TF2 Freak) * Silhouette(TF2 Freak) * Panoman(TF2 Freak) * Wrench Spy(TF2 Freak) * Robot Engie(TF2 Freak) * Pumpkin Soldier(TF2 Freak) * Typewriter(TF2 Freak) * Buddhist Murder Pyro(TF2 Freak) * Snipe(TF2 Freak) * Vagitoilet(TF2 Freak) * Mischievous Medic(TF2 Freak) * Scurry Scrumpy(TF2 Freak) * Dr. Paranormal(TF2 Freak) * Scaosh(TF2 Freak) * Scoutit(TF2 Freak) * Fiammetta(TF2 Freak) * Dick Sandvich(TF2 Freak) * Deed Goy(TF2 Freak) Lawful Good (Crusader) Heroes of the "Lawful Good" alignment are characters who play by the rules, righteous people who support the law and order, and promote justice first. *Superman (Superman) *Dick Tracy (Dick Tracy) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Captain America (Captain America) *Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *RoboCop (Robocop) *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) *Bang Shishigami (Blazblue) *Ieyasu Tokugawa (Sengoku BASARA) *Mike "The Cool-Person" (The Young Ones) * Paintraingineer(TF2 Freak) * Sgt. Chucklenuts(TF2 Freak) * Official Heavy(TF2 Freak) * Rusty(TF2 Freak) * Combineer(TF2 Freak) * Heavy Sumo Guy(TF2 Freak) * Reaper(TF2 Freak) * Pancolawich(TF2 Freak) * Mender(TF2 Freak) * Erzengel(TF2 Freak) * Karma Soldier(TF2 Freak) * Teivel(TF2 Freak) Lawful Neutral (Judge) Lawful Neutral are characters who hold law, honor and personal moral codes very highly, they commonly impose strict rules, and traditions, although sometimes unfair, they genuinely believe what they're doing is for the best. *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Judge Dredd (2000 AD) *Dr. Nefario (Despicable Me) *Youmu Konpaku (Touhou) *Kiritsugu Emiya (Fate/Zero) *Megamind (Megamind) *Benson (Regular Show) *Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tom the Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Magneto (X-Men, whenever he isn't Lawful Evil) * BLU Pyrogun(TF2 Freak) * Dr. Monotone(TF2 Freak) * The Spectre(TF2 Freak) * CyborSniper(TF2 Freak) * Sphai(TF2 Freak) * Shogun Heavy(TF2 Freak) * CyborPyro(TF2 Freak) * Sergai(TF2 Freak) * New Weapon(TF2 Freak) * Vent Scout(TF2 Freak) * Knivehand(TF2 Freak) * Spy of Influence(TF2 Freak) * Cheese Scout(TF2 Freaks) * The Shades(TF2 Freak) * Energineer(TF2 Freak) * Medizard(TF2 Freak) * Sewer Medic(TF2 Freak) * Private Funnyman(TF2 Freak) Neutral Good (Benefactor) Neutral Good, are arguably the best of heroes as they are ones who are driven purely by their conscience, and will in essence do anything to do the right thing. *Simba (The Lion King) *Harry Potter (Harry Potter) *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) *Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Jacen Solo (Star Wars) *Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Roddy St. James (Flushed Away) *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Spider-Man (Spider-Man) *Agent J (Men in Black) *Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Gandalf (Middle Earth) *Wallace and Gromit (Wallace & Gromit) *Iron Man (Iron Man) *Nagisa Misumi (Futari wa Pretty Cure) *Honoka Yukishiro (Futari wa Pretty Cure) *Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina the Teenage Witch) *Elise/Dancing Shadow (Dan Vs.) *The Gecko (GEICO) *James P. Sullivan (Monsters Inc.) *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Cole MacGrath (inFamous) * Ninja Heavy(TF2 Freak) * Major Scout Guy(TF2 Freak) * Spay(TF2 Freak) * Climber(TF2 Freak) * Polite Spy(TF2 Freak) * Pootis-Man(TF2 Freak) * Cyborneer(TF2 Freak) * Orangeman(TF2 Freak) * Speavy(TF2 Freak) * CyborScout(TF2 Freak) * TelroSpy(TF2 Freak) * Interesting Spy(TF2 Freak) * Spanner(TF2 Freak) * Van Windhoek's Students(TF2 Freaks) * Edo Soldier(TF2 Freak) * Drunk Monk(TF2 Freak) True Neutral (Undecided) Are in essence heroes who don't feel that strongly about any alignment, and will normally follow the one that will help them the most that that moment, they are generally the more antagonistic heroes. *Donald Duck (Disney) *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Garfield (Garfield) *Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *King Kong (King Kong) *Yukari Yakumo (Touhou) *Dan (Dan Vs.) *ALF (ALF) *Salem Saberhagen (Sabrina the Teenage Witch) *Rick (The Young Ones)KR * MeeM(TF2 Freak) * Ninja Spy(TF2 Freak) * Scombine(TF2 Freak) * Paintraingineer(TF2 Freak) * Schniper(TF2 Freak) * EnGeR(TF2 Freak) * Fatman Topshelf(TF2 Freak) * Spycrab(TF2 Freak) Category:About Heroes Category:Important